Camp Le Dork
by LermanAddictx3
Summary: AU/AH. Bella Swan has to go to summer school, Edward Cullen has just graduated and teaches in the Summer School. Will they go further than Teacher Student, or will not notice each other and get on with life?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: First chapters are so awkward. so all I'm going to say is you have to let me know if i should continue and...**

**... ENJOY xx**

* * *

BPOV.

"_Summer school? Again? Why?" I asked Mrs. Kingsly as I walked into her office. I wasn't failing any of my classes, as far as I was aware._

_"I'm sorry Bella, you have to go, we want you to get better grades in Biology, but you will attend other classes throughout the summer, you will attend English and math classes. Now you can be dismissed, tell your parents to bring you here tomorrow a bus will be coming for you and a few other students and you will be on your way." Mrs. Kingsly waved her hand at me, telling me I was dismissed._

That is how I ended up here now. I was not failing anything, but I had to waste my summer here, typical. My parents didn't care, glad to see me go I suppose. Mom was more than a little surprised when I told them, but eventually the shock was gone. My mates gave me a pat on the back for getting into summer camp. Apparently there will be a totally new fresh teacher to play with.

Mr. Cullen was the shiny new teacher. He's just graduated out of college, so he's only about 22. I'm 17, so there's 5 years between us. Wicked. I hope I have him, I'll do Jessica's move, swing your hips and giggle. That's how she started going out with school jock Mike Newton. We were almost at the hellhole. I can see the cabins from here they were hideous. They were made out of wood.

I have no idea who I'm rooming with, but please God, don't have a sense of humor and put me in with anyone like Rosalie Hale. She hates me. Her weird friends okay though. Alice was always giving out fashion tips and stuff. Please, let me have a cabin of my own. There weren't many stereotypical summer school students here. It was mostly people that succeed in most subjects but fail in like 1 or 2. Like me. I really shouldn't be here.

Wait… I'm here for Biology, and Mr. Cullen teaches Biology. Oh my God, I might have him. I smiled. Five years, wow. I've never been one of those 'bad girls' but I'll try things out with him. I mean like it's only 5 years. I would get another pat on the back from Jessica if I scored with him. Rumor is that he's starting in Forks High after the holidays. I loved him already, and I still have to meet him.

I hadn't noticed the big sign that said the Camp name on it, but we had driven passed it, and the bus was getting ready to stop. "When we call you your name, bring your stuff and follow one of the teachers. They will be the ones you're rooming with. There will be no more than 4 to each room, that doesn't include the teacher. You all have fun here, and work hard, like your supposed to be doing." Mrs. Kingsly said. I'm not sure if it's legal for this to be happening, but it is. There was a load of names getting called, I listened carefully for mine, but none of the teachers wanted me.

I looked out my window trying to figure which of the teachers was Mr. Cullen, but I couldn't see him. I looked around the bus and there was only a guy and me left. "Emmett Cullen and Bella Swan." Mrs. Kingsly said, emotionless, "follow me." I looked at Emmett, and he had the same look of worry of his face. Are we rooming with our head-teacher? She took us to a big room, it had a 3 computer desks and a TV and it even had a bathroom and a separate shower room. It was amazing. "You two have to get to class, your bags will come soon, here…" she passed us our timetables then a schedule then left. She annoys me. I looked at Emmett.

"Hey, I'm Bella. Where are you meant to be now?" I asked, he looked at his timetable, he looked at mine, and his brow creased.

"Biology with 'Mr. Cullen'. Same as you then, are you flunking Biol too?" he sounded so enthusiastic about being in 'Biol' as he called it. We shoved our bags by the door and started walking to the Biol cabin. That is now what I'll call Biology. We got there in no time at all, and Mr. Cullen wasn't there yet, typical. Emmett motioned me to sit next to him. In no time at all we were asking twenty questions. About half the time we were meant to be in there had gone and still no sign of him.

The class was full of people flunking the class. Then he walked in. Emmett laughed, he obviously knew him from somewhere. Mr. Cullen looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Sorry for being so late, Emmett's mom here wouldn't let me go." I looked between them. God alive, they look so much like each other. Well, no they don't. Wait! Emmett Cullen, Mr. Cullen. Oh My God, They're related. Emmett looked at me like I had some multiple personality disorder or something. I looked over at Mr. Cullen, God he's gorgeous. He was quite tall, he wasn't as muscular as Emmett, but still pretty muscular, and he had very sexy, messy bronze hair. Love him already.

I could feel half the girls in the class drooling over him too. I could sense Emmett rolling his eyes and sticking his tongue out at Mr. Cullen. "So, 'Sir', what did mommy want from you, did she hurt you again?" he asked, sarcasm heavy in his voice. I put my head on the desk, why was I rooming with him of all people?

The girls behind me where giggling. God, I wonder why. While we were waiting for Mr. Cullen they thought Emmett and I were dating, mega EW! They were all like 'cute couple' and we were both secretly gagging. Plus, Emmett was with Rosalie Hale. What he sees in her Lord knows, but they've been together for the passed 3 years, so they must have something special.

I was surprised by how much of the lesson I spent looking at him. Emmett would laugh at me every once in a while, but other than that he was silent. Mr. Cullen was telling us to pack up and leave, because the bell was going to ring soon, god, is this REALLY what summer schools like.

"Oh, and whenever you need me, call me Edward. It makes me feel old when you call me 'Mr. Cullen'. I'll be like a friend to you, I'm not a lot older than you are, and I've been to summer school before too. So we'll have fun in these lessons." He was going on about something. But why did he look at me all the time he said that? I shook my head to shake the thought out. Emmett was silently in hysterics. I worry about him, the 'bell' went and the class ran through the door, which was the only lesson we have today, the rest of the day is to settle in.

Settle in as in spend the rest of the day in your rooms getting to know your roommates more than you already do. I looked at Emmett this will be fun. We walked back to the room we were both laughing at some joke Emmett had told when we noticed like 5 suitcases outside our room. Looks like luggage has come. We picked up the bags, I had three Emmett had two and his huge bag that went on the bus with him. We chose beds and shoved our suitcases under them, watching to see that the catch was to having this amazing room.

It wasn't that long before we found out what it was, and I have to say, I wasn't disappointed with the reason either. But I bet Emmett was really disappointed by it.

---

EPOV.

God, why was Emmett of all people in my class. Esme said he was here, yes, but didn't say he was in my Biology class. God, why him? I know he's my brother and all, but come on. After I left for college I swore I wouldn't see him till at least the start of next school term. This will suck now with him here.

So yeah, I was always the picky child that did well in school. And look where it's brought me. And Emmett is the less picky kid that would rather be at a party than home doing schoolwork. Look where thanks god Emmett. Okay, I admit he's not thick, but he's not the brightest bulb in the box either. I can feel something bad is going to happen. It's going to happen soon. I looked around, nothing there; I continued to my cabin, I would be rooming with two unfortunate children. I swung the door open.

My worst nightmare was sitting on a bed with the brown haired girl on another. This was going to be a long few weeks.

* * *

**So Yeah, admit it, it sucked.**

**Please review, let me know what you really think of it.**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: in your opinion do you think i should have weird Ans or serious ones like the last one. if you wanna know what kind of Ans are my wild off-topic ones, read the ones for I Just Want To Dance. But please give me your opinion.**

**okay, cool. so yeah, a chapter a day, not bad. Tell me that you think of it please? i wanna know if I should continue.**

**enjoy xxx**

* * *

BPOV.

If you could be glad and shocked at one time, that would be me. I, Isabella Marie Swan, have officially got a boy cabin. He had a look of shock on his face, his sexy, messy hair was all over his face, well, it was technically sticking to his face. His shirt was skin-tight it was so wet. I wanted to go over and kiss him till I die of too little breath. I felt a smile come to my face.

He smiled too. He walked, casually, to the one bed left. It was a double bed, Emmett said that it was best if we left it for the teacher, and boy I'm glad I had now. I can't imagine this Greek-god sleeping on one of these single beds. Actually, I can't imagine him sleeping on his own here anyway. Let's do a Jessica, Swing my hips and giggle. It ought to work. It did for Jess, it will for Bella.

Emmett and 'Edward' were talking, animatedly to each other. "Hey, guys. Are you two related or something?" I asked, not even knowing I had till I had. Edward nodded and Emmett rolled his eyes at him. He boomed out laughing. I sighed; they are going to get irritating. My phone suddenly vibrated. I looked at the two boys, they were talking again, so picked up my phone from my bed and walked out of the cabin while answering it.

"Hello?" I sighed down the phone, not really wanting to talk to anyone.

_"Bella? Oh good, you answered. Didn't think you would!" _yeah, Jess' on the phone.

"Sure Jess. What's up?" I asked, trying to sound nice, she wouldn't see through the façade.

_"Nothing really, just wanted to know how the bad girl's getting on in Summer School, I bet it's really boring, like normal school, with worse people."_

"It's going fine at the moment. But you'll never guess whom I'm rooming with. Just make sure your sitting down before I tell you."

_"Oh my God. You know I'm not good at guessing. My best guess would be that freak Alice Cullen." _Wait, Alice is a Cullen too? Small world.

"No but close enough. I'm rooming with _the_ Edward Cullen. As in the hottie that's just graduated uni. I'm rooming with him and his brother Emmett."

_"No way, get out. You're not being serious._"

"Gotta go. I'll get a picture of them now and send it to you."

_"Alright, Bye. I love you_" she always sounded sarcy saying that. Then the phone went dead, before I walked into the room, I took a picture of both the Greek-god and Emmett sitting on the double bed, still animatedly talking. I took the picture without them knowing, and sent it to Jessica as I walked into the cabin. They both looked at me.

"Hey, I'm a girl, I have to keep in touch with my girlfriends or I'll loose my sanity." I managed to sound girly, but it also sounded fake. They both shook they're heads, in sync and Edward patted a place beside him for me to sit. Emmett got up and walked out, what's his issue? I shook my head and looked up at Edward. His face was only about an inch from mine if I moved our lips would be touching. He was about to close the distance between our lips when my phone vibrated.

I've never seen someone move so quick in my life. He got my phone from the bedside table and threw it to my bed. I was surprised when it landed in middle of the bed. He leaned in again, this time there was no attempt to close the gap between us. I felt a bit disappointed when about a minute passed and nothing had happened. His breath was fanning my face. He suddenly decided to close the gap between us. His lips were soft against mine. They were warm and sweet. I wrapped my arms around his neck, one of his hands was on the small of my back and the other was tangled in my hair.

Emmett's throat clearing brought us out of our bubble we jumped apart. Well, I jumped out of his embrace. I sat breathing heavily by this gorgeous guy. His arm found his way around my waist again. I was glad to be back in his arms, but I wanted to get out of them before anyone else could see us. "Going to shower." I whispered, but I know he heard me cause he instantly let go. I grabbed my pyjamas and my shower bag, with my shampoo and stuff like that in it.

The water soaked through my body, relaxing my muscles. The water was quite warm, and if it wasn't for a random banging on the door I wouldn't have gotten out of the shower, the voice was telling me to get my butt out of the shower, but it was still that sexy voice. The voice of the man that I'd just kissed, the man I would have to forget about, because he was my teacher and I'm his student. I got out and dried with the only towel that they gave the cabin. I put my pyjama trousers on, and a random tank top. These were among the only pyjamas I brought. I pulled a brush through my hair, then put it up in a messy, wet bun. I walked out of the room only to find Edward there.

He watched me carefully as I walked across the room. I put my dirty clothes into a separate bag I had brought. I shoved the bag under my bed and picked up my phone to see why it had vibrated then. Jess had text me back. It was only her going '_Omg, u werent lyin aftr all'_ I laughed and chucked it back onto my bed. I walked over to Edward's double bed and sat with him again. "Sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to. I just couldn't resist. Err… I… I…" he's stuttering, how cute. Maybe I won't need Jessica's moves. Maybe just maybe.

"Nah, don't worry about it." I didn't know what else to say. I looked up into his eyes. God, never noticed before, he has stunning green eyes. They were so deep, I felt like I could stare into them for hours and never get bored of them. He smiled; he put his hand under my chin and started to lean in. His breath was fanning my face again, and he softly touched his lips to mine, it was nothing to steamy, but it still made my heart beat faster and my head to spin. He smiled and sat back up straight.

"So, all I know of you is you're a good kisser, and your flunking Biol. What else do you think I need to know?" his question was so off hand I couldn't think of what to say.

"My name is Bella Swan. I'm seventeen, almost eighteen. My friend Jessica thinks you're well cute. And I love your eyes, and I love your messy bronze hair." Wait! Had I just said all that? "What about you? All I know of you is that you're incredibly lush; you're my 'Biol' teacher. And you're an amazing kisser." God, why are you making me say all this?

"Well, my name is Edward Cullen. I've just turned twenty-two. Emmett thinks you're a bookworm. And your big eyes are gorgeous. All you need to know?" he sounded so playful but also really serious, all at one time. We spent a good couple hours talking like that. Then it hit me, Emmett wasn't in the room.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked, trying to sound normal. He just laughed.

"Emmett's trying to find Rosalie. God, they're so lame, they don't even know where the other one's sleeping. They both tried to fail a class so they wouldn't be separated again this summer. Rosalie's mother tries to get Rosalie out every summer, Emmett said it wasn't hard to fail a subject, but Rosalie had to try a lot harder to fail a subject." He was going on about something, and I would just nod at the things he was saying. "I bet you didn't want to come here. I bet you shouldn't be here." He said, quite serious. Okay, I really couldn't be bothered with Biology, but I doubt I should be here too.

I looked up into his green eyes. I loved his eyes. I moved my face closer to his and stopped about two to three inches away from his. He closed the gap before I could. His lips were even more amazing than before. This should be legal. I would sign a partition for it to be legalized. He flipped us so he was hovering on top of me. My arms instantly went to his hair, and my legs wrapped themselves around his waist. He has one hand beside head, to stop himself putting all his weight on me, and the other hand was going up and down my leg.

This moment couldn't get any better. But unfortunately got cut short by Emmett coming in the room. "So… every time I walk into my cabin, you two are going to be making-out in some way?" he sarcastically laughed. Edward rolled his eyes and detangled my legs from his waist. I pulled my hands out of his hair, careful not to hurt him; he got off me, and wrapped one arm around my waist.

"No, not always. Just at the moment, when you go out thinking we won't get up to anything." Edward said, in his deep, sexy voice. I melted into his embrace. I hoped I wouldn't have to leave his arms. Though I know this is just a crush but…

… I think I'm falling in love.

* * *

**Yay, that sucked, i think.**

**This chapter was actually really fun to write. your opinions? review? please?**

**love you**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: As I've said in every other chapter I've written, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. Or do i not own Seth. But i do own a new Team Jacob Teee ;D**

**A/N: NEW SETH OBSESSION ;D just wanted to tell you.**

**love you guys that have reviewed.**

**enjoy xx**

* * *

EPOV.

She went out to answer her phone. Emmett and I have been talking about home for the passed four years. The four years that I wasn't there. He talked about him and Rosalie, and how far they've gotten. I talked about how amazing uni was and how much it hurt after Tanya left me for some other guy. Tanya and I had been together for a good three to four years.

I honestly thought she cared. But she didn't. Now, I have to deal with all this stuff with sharing a room with the brown haired girl. She's incredibly lush. I didn't ask Emmett about it, or I would seem really suspicious and the first thing they tell you on the teacher course is that it's illegal to have any kind of relationship with your students. Relationships should stay professional Student/Teacher one. My university professor got the sack after sleeping with one of the students. The student also got thrown out of university. We all came more aware of what we do after that.

But after that experience I know that it's wrong. Not that the student was me. But the class learned not to do things like that. She walked through the door, obviously texting someone. She looked at both Emmett and I, then said, "Hey, I'm a girl, I have to keep in touch with my girlfriends or I'll loose my sanity." She intended on sounding girly, but I could hear the fakeness in her voice. I shook my head, in sync with Emmett. I patted the space left on the bed.

Emmett got up and left mumbled something about going for a walk. That meant it was only Bella and I. I want to get to know her a little. She came and sat on the bed. I leaned in to smell her hair, she wouldn't notice. She shook her head about something or other, then looked up at me. If any of us moved out lips would touch. Her perfect, full, red lips would be on mine. Wow, she has brown eyes? I wanted to taste her; I was about to close the distance between us. Then her phone vibrated, bringing me back to reality.

I don't think I've moved so quick in my life. But I leaned over to the phone, which was on the bedside table, and threw it; surprisingly it landed in middle of her bed. I leaned back in, just to smell her scent; I don't want anything else, but her scent was so intoxicating. She looked slightly disappointed when I didn't close the gap between us. My breath was fanning her face, inviting her in more. I finally closed the gap between us. Now I know why my uni professor did this.

Bella's kiss was amazing. She tasted so sweet, her lips were soft, but somewhat ruff. Her arms found their way around my neck, just as mine found their way to her hair and back. I have to be honest; this is the best kiss I've ever had. I was just about to deepen it when Emmett cleared his throat. Bella jumped out of my embrace. My body screamed for her to be back in my arms, so I put my arm around her waist. She smiled at it, though she may not have realized. "Going in the shower." She whispered, the look on her face said that she thought I couldn't hear her, but I instantly let go.

She got off the bed and walk to her suitcase. No one would unpack on the first day. She headed to the shower room. When she was there, Emmett sat on the bed, "Edward," he sighed, "this won't turn out how you plan, it's wrong." He got up, and headed for the door, "I'm going to be a pathetic romantic and go find Rosie. Don't get up to anything while I'm gone." He's sounding more like Esme than he sounds like Emmett. I sighed, playing that moment with Bella in my head.

_Brown eyes, Brown hair._

_Brown eyes. Brown hair._

_Brown eyes. Brown hair. In shower._

I tried not to picture her in the shower, promise, but I couldn't seem to. She was so beautiful. And I'm sad enough to admit, I kissed her, I liked it, and yet, I don't know her name. _Brown eyes, Brown Hair._ I need to get to know her. I looked at the bedside clock. She's been in there for a good quarter hour. The image of her in the shower came to my head again. I shook it off, but I felt the need to smell her scent, I felt the need to talk to her. I felt the need to be with her. I walked over to the door and knocked it, "Get your butt out of the shower." I told her. I didn't want to rush her, but it was killing me not seeing her.

I walked back to my bed and sat on it. All that went through my head was _'Edward, what you're feeling is wrong, she's your student.'_ But I couldn't help it. These things just come naturally. She walk out of the shower room, I looked at her incredibly lucshus body, everything about it screamed out to me. She laughed at something, and chucked her phone back on her bed, hopefully it won't disturb again. She came and sat next to me. "Sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to. I just couldn't resist. Err… I… I…" oh my God, why am I stuttering? She's going to really hate me now.

"Nah, don't worry about it." She said, calmly. She was looking into my eyes, her's widened at first then became smaller until you could never tell she was in shock of something. I smiled and put my hand under her chin. I grazed my lips against hers. I smiled again, and straightened myself so my back wasn't crouched anymore.

"So, all I know of you is you're a good kisser, and your flunking Biol. What else do you think I need to know?" I asked, sort of off hand. It took her a while to answer, but I knew not to worry, she'd tell me in her own time.

"My name is Bella Swan. I'm seventeen, almost eighteen. My friend Jessica thinks you're well cute. And I love your eyes, and I love your messy bronze hair." A lot of stuff there, Bella, what a fitting name. I'll look her friend Jessica. Wait! She loves my messy bronze hair? Nice. "What about you? All I know of you is that you're incredibly lush; you're my 'Biol' teacher. And you're an amazing kisser." I think someone upstairs doesn't like Bella at this moment in time, because she looks as if she doesn't want to be saying all this stuff.

"Well, my name is Edward Cullen. I've just turned twenty-two. Emmett thinks you're a bookworm. And your big eyes are gorgeous. All you need to know?" I sounded playful, but I put an edge of seriousness into it too. We spent hours throwing random questions at each other and getting to know each other. She told me everything about her friends and family. Then a light bulb went off in her head.

"Where's Emmett?" she asked, sounding just about normal.

"Emmett's trying to find Rosalie. God, they're so lame, they don't even know where the other one's sleeping. They both tried to fail a class so they wouldn't be separated again this summer. Rosalie's mother tries to get Rosalie out every summer, Emmett said it wasn't hard to fail a subject, but Rosalie had to try a lot harder to fail a subject." I was going on about something that I knew she didn't care about, but she managed to stay in focus and nod at the appropriate times. "I bet you didn't want to come here. I bet you shouldn't be here." I said, seriously. I can't believe I'm telling one of my students this, but it's true, I bet she shouldn't be here.

She looked up at my face, I stared her in the eyes. She started to move her face closer to mine, but stopped about two to three inches away. I closed the gap between our lips, God; this is more amazing that before. I have to be honest, my professor should have been right; it may not be the best thing to do with your life, but it feels so right when it's happening. I flipped us over so I was hovering over her. We didn't manage to break the kiss. Her legs instantly wrapped around my waist, and her hands went to my hair. I left one hand by her head, to stop all my weight going onto her; my other hand was smoothing her leg. This moment couldn't get more perfect.

It all went down hill when the door opened and Emmett practically shouting, "So… every time I walk into my cabin, you two are going to be making-out in some way?" he laughed sarcastically to go along with it. I rolled my eyes and unwrapped Bella's legs from my waist. She detangled her hands from my hair. I got off her, but wrapped my arm around her waist.

"No, not always. Just at the moment, when you go out thinking we won't get up to anything." I said, just as sarcastically as him. I felt her settle into my embrace. I feel very protective of her. I have no idea why though.

This may end up as one messed up love story, but I all I've ever wanted is with me, so I'll stay for that.

* * *

**Yay, Who else agrees that, that sucked?**

**Review Math - People + Opinions = Reviews. Reviews + Opinions = Happy Sara ;D SO PLEASE REVIEW ;D**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: This is actually the most i've wrote in a day. this chapter is 2,186 and the middle was written while i was tipsy.**

**I'm off to bed after i've uploaded this. so from me, here in Wales**

**Night x3 and Enjoyy xx**

* * *

BPOV.

After a while of being in Edward's arms, I was tired. I got up from his bed. "Night." I whispered to Edward as I got off the bed. He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Night." He whispered back, I smiled. Emmett had been sleeping for a good couple hours. I looked at the clock it read twelve fifty-five. Edward and I had only stopped talking for five minutes, the rest of those four hours we talked. Emmett went to bed after telling us that we bore him. I couldn't help but laugh at him; he can be so childish sometimes. I got Freddy Teddy for under my bedside cupboard and hugged him against me.

I put my earphones in and played some classical music. It didn't take long for me to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

-----

EPOV.

She left my arms and we whispered our goodnights not to wake Emmett. I watch her get her bear from her bedside table, she must lock it away not to get laughed at. I surprisingly got that. After she got her bear out of the cupboard, she put earphones in. I heard a piano playing as I walked up to her. Okay, this might sound as though I'm obsessing, but what she doesn't know can't hurt her.

I could tell she had gone to sleep, because she hadn't noticed me coming up to her, and her eyes were lightly shut. She had a big smile on her face, I thought she was awake but going to scare me, but she didn't. Her breathing was even. She looked so peaceful. I thought if I let my body take over I would wake her by touching her. So I resisted my urge and got up. Since when was I kneeling anyway? I walked to my suitcase and got my pyjama trousers out, I was only going to wear boxers, but now that I have a girl in my room, better put them to use. I changed quickly, leaving off a top, wouldn't really be a man if I wore one, and crawled into bed.

I lay there for a while, thinking about how first day in Camp Le Dork had gone. In my opinion it didn't go that well, seen as I had a heated make-out session with one of my students, and it had only been my first day of teaching. Maybe this is God's funny way of saying that I shouldn't become a teacher. God's sense of humor is so old fashioned. I lay there for a couple more minutes then slowly drifted into a realm of blackness, otherly known as sleep.

----------

BPOV (Next Morning)

I woke to the annoying alarm clock. I turned it off and went in the bathroom direction. Edward is still sleeping peacefully. WAIT! Edward, what was he to me? Last night's events came running back to me. He can't be my boyfriend, I mean like, he's my teacher. Then why am I rooming with him? Why am I rooming with to boys? I mentally spat the word 'boys'. I don't regret what happened, but I wish it didn't.

What's the name of this camp anyway? I never really asked anyone. Maybe this isn't really a summer school, but a way to get students expelled by making-out with they're extremely hot teachers. Bella, shop thinking like that. I am going to start avoiding him, for the best. I mean like, he could lose his job, and I could be expelled. I love being in his embrace, and it'll be hard on both him and me by doing this, but what people will have to realize is that I need my education.

_So I'll be holdin' my own breath_

_Right up to the end_

_Until that moment when_

_I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

Why did I have to take my phone off silent? And who would be ringing me at this time of the morning. Edward stirred, and Emmett was surprisingly out of bed. I looked at the schedule above me bed. Breakfast at half eight, it's now… EIGHT! Shit, I need to get dressed. I ran across the room. Well, I attempted to run across the room, to put it accurately, I flew across the room, after tripping on something.

I prepared myself for hitting the floor, but two arms wrapped around my waist. "What are you doing flying around the room at…" he looked for the time, "SHIT!" my exact reaction. "Bella, get your gorgeous butt down to the hall, you have five minutes." What? For what?

"I'm not going in my pyjamas." I said, he pulled on a random vest-tee thing and picked me up, slung me over one shoulder and ran to the hall. To my surprise, I wasn't the only one in my pyjamas, but I was the only one to be carried in like a sack of potatoes.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen" Mrs. Kingsly said from the front of the hall. We took seats near to where we were standing; Emmett was sitting next to us, trying not to laugh. They were only going over the camp rules. They were practically the same as school rules. Except we had a bit more freedom in lessons. Or, they're not lessons here, we are meant to call them 'hours' because we had to have as much fun in them as possible.

Edward laughed when they said fun. He said he was always in Summer School for gym. How can you fail gym? He's old though, who knows what happened in his days. They went on about the 'six 'hours' we had. Everyone would have at least one free everyday. And we had the freedom we need in that time. But we're not allowed off grounds. I have Edward at least twice a day, because I'm flunking his class. English I have at least once a day, and Math I have at least once a day.

We were all dismissed for breakfast after a while. Edward dragged me back to the cabin to get dressed, this time I was on his back, so my feet wouldn't get cut or something. _Screw avoiding him_ my heart screamed, but my mind wanted to play a different game all together. Why can't they just agree for once? I once got told to follow your heart and see where that takes you. I will follow my heart with this.

We got into the cabin, and I kissed his neck before climbing down. I was about to go into the bathroom to get changed, but I got pinned to the wall. I looked into his deep, green eyes. I reached up to his lips. When they touched, even though it was only for a second, I felt fireworks explode in my tummy. I also felt my heart telling my head to shut up and let it take control. I managed to escape his grasp, run for my clothes, and get into the bathroom, all surprisingly before he could catch me.

He would obviously get dressed before me, or so I thought. I walked out of the bathroom to see him topless, lying on his bed. He looked so peaceful; I thought if I were quiet he wouldn't hear me. No such luck. He ran up to me, and tightened his arms around me; so hard that I couldn't break lose even if I tried. He kissed me again, and again, and again. "Promise me." He said. I nodded, hoping he would continue. "Promise me, you won't tell anyone about this." He sounded so serious. I nodded again, and kissed him one last time before I ducked under his arms, and ran out of the room.

---

EPOV.

"Promise me, you won't tell anyone about this." I sounded serious. I was serious. She nodded before kissing me; well this isn't helping our situation at all. Then, she ducked under my arms and ran from the cabin. I smiled before putting on my shirt, and headed to the cafeteria. I hadn't met many of the teachers, but some of them were there when I was graduating the school four years ago.

I smiled, Mr. Ellis he was there when I was graduating. He smiled at me, "Ah, Edward. Long time, no see. How was University? Find anyone that catches your eye? Have you seen Tanya Denali lately?" Tanya and Mr. Ellis had this thing. I doubt they were still together.

"No, I haven't seen Tan lately, how is she." I asked, trying to sound friendly enough. I wasn't really interested, but I had to look it to one of my favorite teachers.

"She's beautiful, her kid's gorgeous. And guess what? SHE'S MARRIED!" how did he know all this? Then I noticed the wedding ring on his finger. So they must be still together.

"Congrats." I said, pointing at the ring on his finger.

"Yeah, I know. I'm now Mr. Ellis-Denali." He sounded so exited over this. I just nodded. The bell went, why do they have a bell in a campsite? All the students got up, and went to the right classes, I didn't want to know who I have first, because I know I'll just want to run and kiss her.

Edward, she promised to keep it to herself, it's your job to do the same. Before I went to the class, I went to the cabin, to get the stuff I'm going to need for today's 'hours'. I picked up my books, and my guitar case and walked toward the Biol room. I got some funny looks because I walked in with a guitar case. Everyone got settled in they're seats as I put the books on my desk and my guitar in front of my desk.

"I want to know something about you. We'll go from the right corner, skipping Bella and Emmett, because I room with them, and you'll tell me your name, age, a hobby and what you want to be when you grow up." it wasn't much to ask from them. Bella got a few growls when I said that I was rooming with her, but she shook them off.

It took little more than ten minutes for everyone to do that. Then they looked at me for my answers. "Hey, I'm Edward Cullen, I'm 22. I play the piano and the guitar, and you can see what I'm doing when I grow up." everyone laughed at the last part. "Now, your all probably wondering why I have my guitar with me?" they all nodded. "I use to learn better when I sung the information, this is an experiment to see how many of you pick up more stuff like that. I'm going to play a random tune, and your all going to give me a fact that you know about Biol." I said, they all nodded at this task. "We'll start from the left this time, if you don't know what to say, tap the table, and then come up to get a textbook, start learning after everyone's had a go." I sounded so certain that this will work.

And to my surprise it did. 9 out of 10 people knew a fact about Biol, I gave out about 3 text books, and there was four people left, including my Bella. I continued the same tune I had been playing for the best part of ten minutes, "Dolphins can't stay long under water because they need to breathe through their blowholes above the water." Did a kid that was flunking just say that?

"Very good." I praised and continued on with the melody. The next guy tapped the table. Shame, he came out for his textbook, I pointed my nose in their direction, he took one and sat down. Emmett came next and he said something ridicules, that had nothing to do with Biol at all. "Emmett, get your butt up here, get a text book, and hopefully you can knock some sense into you while you carry it." I said, he glared and laughed, no offense taken, again.

Bella came next, after Emmett had sat next to her, she started with her fact. "There are some species of earthworm can have as many as 10 hearts." She said. Oh my God, that was true. Why the Hell is she here?

"That Bella is really true." I nodded in her direction, before continued with the same tune. "How many of you remember more with me playing…" I stopped the tune, "… or without me playing?" they all screamed "with" or something along those lines. I smiled. Mrs. Kingsly walked in. I don't want to know what she'll say about my teaching method, because I know it's not good.

Actually, the look on her face told me everything. I'm just wishing I don't get the sack.

* * *

**Yay, I'm not going to say it sucked, because i'll get pummeled for it.**

**Review, please?**

**Night x3 love you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight. But i do own a Team Jacob shirt, Two Twilight Posters and a copy of the Twilight Soundtrack. BEAT THAT STEPHENIE ;D**

**A/n: I AM VERY TIRED ATM. It's like ten pm here.**

**Follow me on Twitter, please? well if you have Twitter. i Tweet like 24/7. Mine Is: twitter(dot)com/Deathwishedx3**

**Taylor Lautner **

**for him: ENJOY x3**

**

* * *

**

BPOV.

Mrs. Kingsly took Edward outside; he left his guitar in front of his desk. I wonder what was happening. I hope they haven't found out about our thing. Emmett knew, who else knew? Maybe he'd joked about it to other teachers. How could he? He made me promise that I would keep it a secret, so I could be a laughing-stock around the teachers.

They were probably outside laughing at me now. I wanted to run, run as fast as I could. But unfortunately I have to stay in his hellhole. Edward came into to the room, looking somewhat depressed. He handed out a textbook each and told us to read and answer the questions on page five. He was walking around the room, and eventually came to Emmett and my table.

"Bella, have you told anyone about us. I haven't mentioned it to anyone, and I know Emmett wouldn't do anything to tell anyone, I haven't told anyone, but I think they're figuring out." My heart sunk, who told them? Maybe it was the thing this morning, when he carried me. "Bella, they're thinking of moving you out of the dorm." My heart sunk even lower. I can't move out. I like it in my dorm.

He left the table; I took the top textbook, which happened to have a note in it:

_Bella, stay in our cabin tonight, don't go anywhere. Don't even go to dinner, I have somewhere I want to show you._

This can't be true. We have to go to dinner. Even if we skip dinner, what are we going to eat? He says he has something to show me. I wonder how good that'll go. Wait! How did he know that I was going to pick that book? I sighed, but did the questions anyway. The bell went soon after, making me jump a little. We gave the books and our answer sheets to Edward and left.

I made sure I took the longest getting my stuff together, so I could write back to Edward. I got my notebook and a pencil and wrote:_ Sure, I'll stay. Impress me or I'll leave._ I put a heart then 'Edward Cullen' after my name on the sheet, and gave both to Edward. He smiled up at me, but I walked away before he could do or say anything. I ran to next hour, I had English, which was something I enjoy doing.

I walked into English, I felt people staring, probably cause I was late. I hurried myself to the back of the class, where the weird annoying little pixy waited. She laughed as I sat down. I looked at her funny the turned my attention to the teacher, he was going on about Romeo and Juliet. It was kind of ironic knowing everything that's been happening lately. Well, everything since I came here, which was yesterday.

Wow, they really don't kid around when they say your life will start in a matter of days. You either take it with open arms, or you leave it all break in front of you, I'm welcoming it with open arms, and I really don't care what people think. Okay, when school's involved then I'll care, but Edward promised, and I might've only known him for a day and a half, but I know I can trust him. Okay, I don't know or trust him enough that I would walk into his room and start lap dancing with him, but I think I know him.

I'll have to make a mental note to ask about his parents, he heard tons about mine, and I know nothing about his. He said it didn't matter last night, but now that I think about it, yes it does matter. I can't believe I let him get away with him not telling me. The weird pixie said "Hey, I'm Alice Cullen. I have a feeling we're going to be best friends." Ugh! What is it with the Cullens they're everywhere!

"Hey, I'm Bella Swan. And how do you know we're going to be 'great friends'," I asked, a little surprised. I said that she was weird, but I never knew it like this. I sighed and wrote down what sir was writing.

"I just know it. Hey! What're you doing tonight? Don't say you have plans! Cause Edward can wait! He has you all night, and I only get to see you every so often." She's so hyper, but in a strange way, very addictive. It was catchy she's so loveable.

"But I promised." I whined. I sounded like a child, but I said I would to Edward, and ugh! Why are the Cullens so addictive, and why are there so many of them? I sighed. "What if I tell Edward you threatened me to go with you? He won't say no to you." I had given in. she glared at me, but nodded anyway. We walked to my cabin; we had a break before third and fourth hour. I grabbed my timetable, it turns out we have another English lesson next, then she's in my fifth hour Biol lesson. She's not in my Math classes. We have 3 out of six classes together. Better than nothing. Oh My God, she's growing on me. I don't want to like her I never thought I would. But when you think about it, she's always been weird.

She linked her arm with mine and started to walk toward English. Hey, that's what I thought, Alice had a totally different thought in mind. She took me to the Biology room that was where Edward was playing his guitar. "Sup Bro?" she asked as she walked in with me. His eyes grew when he saw me. When he had fully recovered from seeing me he came up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"What are you doing here? Has she done anything to you?" I heard the frown in his voice. I smiled and pulled back a bit. He shook his head, so our noses rubbed against one another. Alice made a gag sound, but we ignored it, he leaned down to kiss me, it didn't last long, but the five-ish seconds they did touch, it was as if we were in heaven. Edward rested his forehead on mine.

This was the first moment we have had, without being interrupted. Don't speak too soon Bella. Then, the warning bell went. We jumped apart; I ignored the random ache for his arms around me. I smiled and left his room, linked arms with Alice, again. Actually, I'm staring to like this Alice. She's miles better than the plastic, stuck-up sluts I'm friends with. They at least tried to fit in, Alice here, well she doesn't. Their parents must be loaded. "Bella, ewe! You just made-out with my brother in front of me. I was gagging for Pete's sakes." She went on and on about how she didn't need to see what just happened.

I smiled at her random babbling. Okay, it must have looked kinda gross when I was making-out with her brother, but it's something I find quite amusing. She looked at me with one of those 'are you even listening to me?' looks. I laughed. She knew now that I wasn't really listening to her. She playfully slapped my arm. "Bad Bella. Bella must listen to Ali." She said in the most childish voice she could master. I laughed even harder. She can be so childish sometimes.

Though, I think that was the point. By now we were standing outside the English room trying to calm down before walking in. I went in first, closely followed by Alice. Next 'hour' we won't see each other, so might as well get this hour right. We sat toward the back and listened to what Sir had to say, I never caught his name. I wouldn't call him Mr. whatever-his-name-is anyway.

English flew by, we had our first project, which was to pair up and do something creative. Creative like, writing a story, or making a song or something like that. There were only a couple of rules; one was that we couldn't get teachers help. And two was that there was no copying, or rivalry between pairs. All the class agreed, and Alice and I spent all hour thinking of what to do. We mostly talked about our lives though, but she wouldn't talk about they're parents either. Something's up here, and I have to find out what. I'm not going to be one of those girls who is left out of everything, again. There will be one and only one solution to this problem. I dread to think of asking him, but hopefully he'll tell me. If not I'm doomed. The bell rang, we were by the speaker, so it was twice as loud. I got up, waited for Alice and started to Biology.

Hopefully, Emmett will be man enough to tell me what's happening. If not, God knows who will tell me. I want to know, and I will find out…

… Someway or another.

* * *

Yay, ADMIT IT. IT SUCKED.

I cba to bold this.

Opinions + Reviews = Happy Sara. just like 60 x 3 = I'm Hungry ;D and Mr Hubbard knows it :L

love you x3


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**A/N: Here's chapter 6.**

**okay, short a/n, late for bed-time. love my reviewers and my remtarded Friends ;D**

**NEED YOUR OPINION, ANYONE FOR A HIPPY-COWBOY JASPER PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Enjoy x3**

**

* * *

**

EPOV.

I got ready for taking Bella out. She had said her and Alice have plans, but I know what they're really doing. I got the picnic basket and sneaked through the campus. Bella was already there when I got to the meadow. It was only five minutes into the woods. Bella was standing in the field she was also blindfolded. She was standing by Alice and Emmett.

Let's give her some answers.

---------

BPOV.

I was going out with Alice then I got blindfolded. They said I would find out what was going on soon, but it doesn't feel like that's going to happen anytime soon. Alice told me to get on Emmett's back, in case I fell, I did as I was told, but deep inside I didn't want to. Alice and Emmett talked in hushed voices all the way here. Why had Alice gotten me all dressed up?

I heard branches snapping, great, I'm in a forest, of all places. I got set on my feet after a while. "Can you NOW take the blindfold off?" I asked. Alice shook my head, which was an obvious no. "Will you at least tell me what we're here for? I'm like in middle of a forest, with a blindfold on." I heard someone else come into the forest not long after me, I pouted because no one had answered me.

Whoever came into the forest laughed at something, the sight couldn't have been that funny. WAIT! I know that laugh. Edward was here? Okay, this is a little too weird for me now. He came over to me; I could sense him right in front of me. He was the one that un-blindfolded me. He was smiling down at me when I looked up at him. This was all planned? It was now obvious.

I couldn't help but smile at all of them though. Alice sat on a blanket and patted the space beside her. I sat down in that space. Edward sat beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked up at him and smiled. "Bella," Emmett broke the silence. "Bella, we're going to answer some of your questions about our parents, no matter how much it hurts to tell you." He glanced at Edward while speaking.

"My parents…" Alice started her story. "My parents never really loved me. They took me to loads of therapists and stuff. But the therapists couldn't see what was happening. All I would tell them is 'Mammy… Daddy … Belt' it was terrifying. My parents abused me so bad. The worst time of my life happened when I was five years old. They dumped me on Carlisle and Esme's porch saying that they hated me.

I sat there for 2 weeks. Hoping that my parents would come back for me, but they never did. Carlisle came back from work one day, and I hadn't gone to hide from him. I had been hiding from him; I didn't want to be a burden to the family. I have never seen my parents since then." She was crying. I crawled over to her and wrapped my arms around her petite figure. If this happened to Alice, what happened to the other two? Alice was the most loveable person I knew, God knows why they did all this to her.

Emmett started talking next. "My parents left me in a basket by Carlisle's office when I was only a couple days old." His story wasn't so bad, he sounded as if it didn't matter. Carlisle and Esme took both Alice and Emmett in, both they're parents were Assholes. So both these were adopted, I looked at Edward who seemed to be deep in thought. I crawled back to him, Alice had now calmed down. When I reached Edward I sat on his lap, wrapped my arms around his waist and put my head on his cheast.

"You can tell me." I repeated over and over for about ten minutes. Is it really that bad that he doesn't want to talk about it? His body started shaking. I looked up; he was still deep in thought. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me. " I finally said.

"My parents." He started, if it caused him this much pain, I'm sure I'll be crying. "My parents died a couple years back. I was only ten." He took a deep breath, this was obviously bothering him. "My parents were amazing people, or so I thought. They died a few hours after I had gone out with my friends. I never knew the stove was on, and that it would burn the house down. While I was waiting for my friend, I was watching the news there was reports of a fire near my house.

"My friend came rushing down the stairs and we ran to the house. It was unfortunately mine. I ran in, trying to b brave and save them, I ended up passing out. I found out a few days later that my parents had died. Well, my father had died. My mum came to my hospital room a few times. She was fighting death. 'Look into the eyes of death and laugh' she'd always say. That's exactly what she did. Well, she did for about a while. She slipped into a coma, God knows how, and after a week, they turned off the machines.

When they told me, I instantly felt lonely. I knew that my father had passed away, but I was never expecting it from mom. At first I thought I was going to have to fend for myself, but that obviously wasn't the case. I got bounced from foster home to foster home. No one wanted me. No one cared how I was actually feeling. No one even cared that I was there. A couple of houses had really caring people in them, but only cared for their own children.

When no one cares it feels like your being stabbed over and over in the heart. Sometimes I thought my life would've been better if I were dead." He looked down at me. He looked like he was about to cry. I bet I was crying. "Some of the places I went to weren't as good as you would think. I got Cigarettes being put out all over my body, I got bullied, beat up. Carlisle found me after I got pushed down the stairs, my foster parents told him to keep me, they didn't want me anymore, I was almost 16 by then. I was too grown up to be a sex-slave it was no fun.

Carlisle took me in with open arms. He was luckily on a business trip. Esme didn't need to see me the way I looked, but Carlisle got called home early, and unfortunately she had to. In all honesty, I don't even think my mum did a better job looking after me than Esme did." I put my head back onto his chest his heartbeat was steady. I felt tears coming back as I thought of what Edward went through.

My life is easy compared to his. Okay, my parents have threatened to spilt a couple hundred times, bit it's nothing like loosing them. I can't imagine life without my parents. I bet he couldn't either, but this happened to him. It was then I noticed the picnic basket. "Who's hungry?" I asked trying to lighten the mood a little. Emmett smiled at the thought of eating. Alice seemed to go back to her hyper self, it was just Edward I couldn't get to smile.

We ate while making small talk. I knew that answering questions wouldn't be easy. If I knew what they're life was really like I wouldn't have asked. I do somewhat regret asking. It wasn't worth Edward not being Edward. After we ate Alice and Emmett got up and left saying something about leaving us have some alone time. I silently thanked them. I made sure they were gone before I straddled him. He looked down at me. His eyes looked so sad. I didn't know what to do. I wrapped my arms around his waist, he started shaking. I looked up to his already too sad eyes, there were now tears running down his cheeks.

"You didn't have to tell me you know. I would've been okay with you not telling me." I tried my best to comfort him. I knew it wouldn't work, but it was the least I could've done after all, I did this to him.

"No, Bella. It's okay. You had to know sooner or later. It was just I relived that night where I found out about my mother." His tears slowed. I carried on hugging him. It was getting dark when he got happier. We were laughing and smiling the whole way back to our cabin.

Okay, it may have pained him to tell me, but I'm somewhat glad he did, cause now I know that he trusts me. He trusts me enough to tell me things.

Maybe he does truly love me.

* * *

**YAYYYY! i actually cried while writing this.**

**for anyone that cares i got 18/20 in my French Test *does happy dance* and i got a level 5 for my English Speaking and Listening test ;D**

**Hippy Cowboy Jasper? tell me!!**

**Reviews + Opinions = Happy Sara on her Gym Day.**

**NIGHT x3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything to do with it.**

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!**

**I've fractured my ankle bone ;( so sorry for the crappy ending.**

**I have been/am working on a novel recently, so hope how well that works out.**

**loves everyone to reviewed.**

**love my friends. Carys, Rach, Alys and Channy ;D**

**Enjoy? x3**

* * *

EPOV.

Okay, so at first I was debating whether I should tell her about my parents or not, but now I'm relieved that I did. She was really supportive, even if I didn't tell her. I've only known her for three days at most, and I'm falling quick and hard for her. Not even my high school girlfriends know about my parents. They would normally ask, but I'd never told them. I thought about keeping stuff back, but it would be too painful to keep some things untold and other things said. I never asked for the life I got.

I often got teased in university for the life I have, with all my burn marks and scars I have. What people don't understand is that I never asked for this life. I never asked to be a sex-slave. I never asked for my parents to die. I actually never asked for pity either. Carlisle didn't pity me, Esme didn't. I didn't want any sympathy. Not even from my school bitch Wynona, she pretended to pity me. But really it was a form of bullying. I think I got bullied a lot, but never really told anyone. I never wanted to tell anyone.

Wynona was the worst though; she would always pull remarks about me. I mean, I wasn't the hottest boy in the school, but I wasn't the most ugly either. Mind you, she was worse with other kids. She thought she was the best, because she would run for our state, or she came first in swimming, or something useless like that. I use to beat her at running, and every time I did, she would tell me she let me win. I would laugh and walk away. She only wanted to fit in, that's why she bullied me. But sometimes I doubt that.

I wanted to stand up to them a couple times, to beat the bullies, but I couldn't find the strength in me to stand up to them. I would often get teased, but I sat there and took it. I couldn't believe I did, but I had no other choice. I wouldn't tell Bella about the bullies, I got laughed at by many girlfriends who thought I was too weak to stand up for myself. I got over it, life went on, and now I have my family to fall back on.

Bella was sleeping in her bed, so I had time to think about all this. I don't know if I love Bella, but I know I don't want to loose her. I wasn't going to be clingy either. I don't want to be one of those freaks that date their students and when they get caught tell the judge that he loves her more than the world. I don't know if I love her, but both of us have promised to keep what we have a secret.

What do we have though? Nothing? We have loneliness to be doing this in the first place. I watched her sleep, she looked so peaceful. "Ugh! Why are you thinking like this? She's your student." I whisper-yell to myself. I got off my huge, empty double bed; it looks so weird with only me sleeping on it.

I walk over to her bed and lay with her; I resisted the urge to wrap my arms around her peaceful form. She smiled in her sleep, I wonder what she's dreaming about. _Anything but you_, my head was saying. Maybe she was dreaming about a megaly big cake, with her name on it. '_Happy birthday Bella, your 18 today'_ that's what it would say. The cake would be 10 foot seven high and 5 foot wide. It would have white icing, it would be six tiers big and around each tier it would have a black ribbon with a bow to tie the ribbons together. It would also have pink writing.

She would love the cake, it would have a seat on top of it, she would sit at the top and wave to everyone that came in. then, when I came in her smile would drop and she'd feel like crying. I sighed and rolled onto my elbow, she was still smiling, I bent down and kissed her forehead. She cuddled into me, probably not knowing who I was. I laid there, arms around her, waiting for sleep to take me. This may be a while.

BPOV.

I pretended to sleep; I couldn't really sleep with all the things that he was saying to himself. I'm good at act sleeping. Only because when Mom was away Dad always use to bring girls home with him and I'd have to pretend to sleep so I 'didn't know'. He didn't know I actually did know though. Till this day I've never really figured out why he cheated on mom. He loved mom, didn't he?

Well, he loved me, and I would live with him. Maybe mom was doing the same to him as he is her, 'Treat people as you wanted to be treated yourself'. I've been brought up like that; I'm always going to think like that. I heard someone get off his or her bed. Well, it must've been Edward cause Emmett doesn't wake until someone chucks water at him. I smiled at the thought, and heard Edward sigh. He started walking, the footsteps were getting closer.

Has he seen through my act? He couldn't have. Well, he is a teacher after all. Maybe they teach you this kind of stuff in teacher school. All the best teachers go there. His footsteps stopped. Right next to my bed. I would've looked up at him and kissed him senseless, but my instinct told me not to. I stayed very still as he stood over me. Suddenly the bed dipped a little.

You could tell he was fighting the urge to put his arm around me; I smiled and hugged into him. 'Not about you.' He whispered to himself. What's he thinking about? His breath stopped after a while, like he had just been shocked. I wanted to open my eyes and comfort him. But my mind screamed not to. His breathing picked up again after a couple heartbeats.

He kissed my forehead and I cuddled into him more. He finally wrapped his arms around me. That was when I fell asleep, feeling safe, in his arms.

----

I ran into the bathroom after waking up late. Edward woke up not long ago and said that we were running late. I'm skipping breakfast so I can get ready. Edward the lucky bitch got up and left and I have to shower and everything. Okay, I'd done the showering bit now onto hair, little make-up and dressing. After I had gotten through my hair and done some light make-up it was time to dress. I got my suite-case which still hadn't been unpacked from under my bed and picked out the first thing my hands touched.

The first thing I grabbed was a cocktail dress. It was blue with white poka-dots. The front had a bow on it with a thick white ribbon going round it. There was a zipper at the back but you couldn't see it. It ended about mid-thigh and was strapless. _What the heck? You're not harming anyone by putting it on._ That's right. I put it on, taking my bra-straps off so it was a strapless bra.

I grabbed my converse and headed to first hour. It was Biol with Edward. What a surprise. I ran to his room, luckily people were still going into the room when I got there. Edward stared at me for a long time. But I spotted Emmett and sat by him. He eyed my dress and laughed. I glared at him. He instantly shut up. I smiled at that and concentrated on the people who walked in. Emmett started laughing again. I have no idea why.

He leaned closer to me and whispered, "So, you and Edward sleep well last night?" I felt like slapping him. Luckily no one else heard him.

"And what if we did?" I yell-whispered back. He shrugged and turned to Edward, who was sitting on his desk, like kids to back in school. The last couple students walked in. He smiled at me. Ugh! What is everyone's issue with smiling or laughing at me today? I turned to look at Emmett who winked at me. They're keeping things from me again. I know it, Alice will be the same. I freaking hate this family.

Edward set us on task to answer questions from the biology textbooks. I put my hand up and winked toward Edward. He walked toward me, and when he reached me I said, emotionlessly, "I'm stuck Mr. Cullen. Help me." I winked so he noticed the double meaning, but no one else noticed. When he was in ear shot for whispering, I whispered, "So, what's happening tonight." I tried to sound as flirtatious as possible.

He gulped hard. Obviously my plan is working.

* * *

**Roll Eastenders titles.**

**that ducked.**

**erm... review, please? my ankle hurts already, without having a broken heart too.**

**love you x3**


	8. Authors Note, Please Help

**Hello fellow Fanfictioners.**

**Something's come up, literally.**

**there's a girl on fanfiction who's gone around stealing other people's work.**

**if she's stolen some of your work review it, and PM me saying you have, and if enough people say that she has we can report against her.**

**oh, and if you happen to read her profile and when you read the part about me and Carys, don't listen to it, we've been trying to get rid of her for years.**

**ohh, and you can't swear in the review. it takes it out =/ bitches.**

**please help us do this. we need your help.**

**Btw, i will update soon.**

**please help me Camp Le Dork readers.**

**love you, and together we can take her down.**

**Deathwishedx3**

**xx**

**The Link for the Fanfiction - www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5079617/1/Random_Twilight_poems_and_songs**

**Her User Link - www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1851036/Cocoloco123**

**PM ME NOT HER! (replace the (dot)s for '.'s)**


	9. Author's Note, Chapter coming soon xD

Dudes, Hey.

Sorry, I haven't updated in like a year, forgive me, please.

You see, a lot's happened and I just don't have time, I will finish both Camp Le Dork and I Just Want To Dance over the Christmas holidays and the start of the new year. I will get my butt down and type for all of you, since the ones that are going to read this are the ones that have either started reading my fanfic or are still waiting for the update, thanks if you're still waiting, sorry for the wait. Hey if you've only just stared reading this.

I love you all. ;D


End file.
